Continents of Domicilium
These are the continents of Domicilium. Changes Between Earth and Domicilium #Antarctica is divided with two parts; a mostly warm, volcanic, and green circular continent that revolves near the bottom of this by Domicilium, and an icy land on the south pole, with the Second Evangelion (New Era Gospel) Impact’s after effects as the sky. Also, there are landmasses above the smoke & clouds of the volcanic lava-ridden "wasteland" on the majority of the continent (Storm Hawks). #There is an almost connecting arch-like land mass that goes from the left to the right of the front of the planet, not to the other side of the planet, completely connected by the North Pole/Arctica and Antarctica. They are basically those two long continents of the world of One Piece. Also, in the side of the arch, where other continents like Asia and the such surround it, above the grand line, is The 8 "areas" of the so called "Gourmet World" (Toriko). Also, on the part of Arctica, where it is on the "Terra Incognita" (a mysterious region where the United Nations' best efforts in securing this region is being succeeded completely while its succeeding colonization is on its final stage) there is an third arch-like landmass that goes all the way to Antarctica vertically. #The seven (real life) Domicilian continents are separated by the revolving equator belt of islands of variety, the Calm Belt and The Grand Line of One Piece. Plus, they are on the same side of Domicilium. #Normally for us Earthlings (like you and me), all real-life continents remain the same as it was in real-life Earth, but halves of Nicaragua have a canal that would divide the country in half (only geographically, not politically), in which it would be called Bethlehem River (which is named after Jesus Christ's birthplace). And the second addition? Well, comes the mysterious Japari Island (Kemono Friends) off the coast of Kenya. Hakuna mata about this twisted geography! ...I guess. #Roar your heart out when you come to Isla Nebular from Jurassic Park, which is located far from Costa Rica, but be warned, these dinosaurs are darn aggressive... but be thankful that they've got these fences. #There are more individual continents on various spots on the planet, which some of them are rather close to the seven Earthly continents, and the normal continents have some more land on them, like in-between Kazakhstan and Russia is Hylia, that contains the Kingdom of Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda). #The scarred and charred part of northeastern areas of Canada and northwestern areas of Greenland is where many post-apocalyptic nations, whenever it's from after a nuclear war, an alien invasion, a zombie apocalyse, or any kind (formerly known as the "R-Zone") is located in (Adventure Time, Fallout, and many post-apocalyptic fiction), in which will be called "Megiddo," a supposed site for the hypothetical Battle of Armageddon, which happens according to the New Testament where the armies of the Antichrist and the rebels would fight each other to the death until Jesus' second coming. There's even a small but deep crater in its center, which may be radioactive, yet it's a UNESCO site too. #Announcing the inclusion of a fantasy/medieval-themed paradise of sapient mice and rodents, Redwall has it all for you mouse lovers out there, and I say, it's located west of New Zealand's South Island. Squeak your heart out... as long as you don't wanna bring a cat in there with ya. #The legacy of the now-defunct Harvey Comics can live on with the Harveylands-based Harveyania, a continental federation of sovereign states. Located northwest of Dakar. Long live Harveyania! #Far off the northern part of North America’s west coast, lays the land of Ooo, from Adventure Time, and is said was first formed after the Mushroom War. Plus islands from The Save-Ums! are in there too. Totally radical, dude! Surf's up for some more... I guess. #The land of Harmonia, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, is connected with the top left corner of the US state of Washington and Vancouver Island in the Canadian province of British Columbia. #Now that magic's finally real, well then folks, please welcome land of Magix (Winx Club) on the western areas of the Southern Atlantic Ocean. No applause please, just say... "what?" That's fine, I can tell you. Ahem. If y'all catch my meaning. #The lands of Remnant from RWBY are 722.4 kilometers (480 miles) from the east shores of Nova Scotia, Canada, making the kingdoms within it being able to join NATO. #Skull Island and Neverland are away from Central America. #The lands of Rave Master (also known as Raverica) are far away from the coast of Chile. Also available on your tourist package to Raverica (or it also includes for short): Chairman Island from Jules Verne's Two Year's Vacation, where the male youths are marooned in after that ship got hit by a storm. #Middle Earth and the Undying Lands (Aman) is a bit far north of New Zealand and a bit more far northwest of Australia. #Unova and Kalos are both in the Celebes Sea, near the Malassar Strait. The spot that contains Kanto, Johto, Orre, Flore, Almia, Holon and Sinnoh are also above New Guinea, along with the Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sevii Islands, and Oblivia. Next to those are Battle Zone, the Galar, Ransei, and even the Mystery Dungeon worlds, plus Alola, and several more where that come from (Pokemon). Oh, and that's where Lincoln Island from Jules Verne's Mysterious Island is located in. Should all Pokemon regions move to Ernest Legouve Reef with something to change locations so that New Guinea and the Celebes Sea can get more space or something? #Earth Land from Fairy Tail is branching from the stretch of land, and it's located in the coast of between Stavanger and Kristiansand, Norway. Plus there's the floating island of Fairy World from The Fairly OddParents. #Far west of Persia (Iran) is where the circular region of Amestris resides (along with other Fullmetal Alchemist lands), which is known as Fullmetalia. #On the Volga part of Russia is where the three circular walls reside, isolated from the rest of the world (until the Battle of Stalingrad), that are about 411 feet, or 125 meters tall. The walls are Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. The continent based on the lands of Attack on Titan is called Kyojinia. #The land of Hyboria is at the far west of Russia, facing the Sea of Okhotsk. #The lands of the Naruto world are located near the Kamchatka Peninsula, with unexplored land around the Shinobi countries being discovered by drones and satellites from NASA. It's called Narutonia. #The island feudal nation of Edo, the country of Gintama, is the southern-western next door neighbor and "twin" of Japan, just without the northern parts. #The (elemental-based) Four Nations are west of the Philippines, and is called Avataria. Oh, and there's even WordWorld! From... WordWorld. Where words also come alive, even they have bending powers. Don't forget to call it "wordbending" everytime when you visit here. #Far, far away from East Asia is the lands of Warcraft, or you can call it Azeroth. #Due to AKIRA 1, Godzilla’s 1954 appearance, and the Great Tokyo Earthquake, parts of Tokyo are sunken and split apart and Neo-Tokyo and Deadman Wonderland merges from that, but all the sunken islands of Tokyo are being reclaimed by artificial .islands, along with the creation of new artificial islands. Perhaps when Godzilla returns to Tokyo (and with Căpreanu's high charisma over monsters), he would be prophecized as Tokyo's greatest defender. #Ready to rumble? Want to kick someone's ass in a fight? Well, the World of Smash (or Smashania) is for you, and it's located inside Victoria Lake, so go there and let the battles begin. Remember to use some really good sportsmanship, because it's a game. And don't get your butt kicked! Or it would be... well, your funeral (just kidding, that only depends on your injuries, wounds or something phyiscally dangerous and/or harmful to your body). That's where the remainder of Nintendo games' locations are based in, which is, I think, to state this in a quick conclusion. #Remember the Map of Tendre? Made by several people like Catherine de Rambouillet? Intended as an engraving that François Chauveau attributed? You know Madeleine de Scudéry's 1654-61 novel Clélie? Well, there's the real-life Tendre, coming to you live from Normandy, which sounds like when TV announcers are narrating the intros. #The skybound nation of the Columbia Confederacy, covered and surrounded by clouds, is touring the whole world and it is the size of 300 Columbias, ever since the starting stretch 1900’s. It's now called "New Columbia" since there IS the United States of Columbia (and countries similar to "Columbia" itself) to prevent confusion, which happened on 2017. Oh, and what's underneath New Columbia? Well, those are the islands of Cyberspace from Cyberchase. That creepy yet benevolent Motherboard rules over it, but she's okay with that skybound place only to say the least. #The ocean floor bound city of Rapture is located at 63° 2’ N, 29° 55’ W, which places it at about 433 kilometers west of Iceland’s capital, Reykjavik. Like the late Stefan Karl Stefenson (who once played Robbie Rotten), this place is number one! #The events of Hunger Games did happen, which an U.S. rebellion did happened before the Hunger Games began, and the Capitol did fall, and Katniss lived on. However, the area was smaller and cramped in an "secret" independent corner of the U.S., which is the states of Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming. Yep, there's Panem of course. And nevermind of that global warming nonsense! There's no such thing as sea level rises in that series, so Panem and the good ol' US of A (or C) would've co-existed together by now. But... that's fine. #The lands of the ‘''Game of Thrones''’ (or should I say Westeros) is at the lower half of the "Gourmet Side" of the landmass arch, and it's also near Antarctica. #The lands of Hunter X Hunter (or Hunteria) is WAY far south from the WoW continents (or Azeroth if you don't have much time) and south of the Oceania Grand Line Quarter, next to Australia and the lands of Rave Master (or Raverica if time's also running out). #The circular icy and snow continent of Arctica, with its North Pole, has something special to withstand melting of polar ice caps. Side by side, you can see Inuits, Christmas Elves, and the one and only Santa Claus! Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, you filthy animal. Well, don't forget the Herotopians (a race of kid and baby superheroes) and their sapient pets: Smighties, which is so darn fine. Don't know if anyone who made these ideas would've gotten into it. #Next, but far away, to Antarctica, and on an very open part of the land mass arch’s bottom, lays the lands of The Elder Scrolls and is part of that land mass arch continent. But, it is its own continent as well. Perhaps Nirn would be perfect to be named at! #The lands of where people train their dragons is far east of Iceland and far south of it is the English part of Europe. Call it the Barbarian Archipelago? Well, you can call it Barbariana too to shorten it up to qualify such continental naming standards. There's even the Rainbow Kingdom from True and the Rainbow Kingdom. #At the center of the scarred land of the R-Zone (or Megiddo), which had healed really unusually fast, since the 1950s, and hundreds of scattered lands of "fantasy" are among each other, not knowing the existence of one and other, and as part of North America (FF 1 to XV to Type-0, and even some or most JRPG franchises), yet Hydaelyn from Final Fantasy XIV is the most, most important. #In-between S. America and Africa, with an huge gap, close to Africa, far, far south of an quarter of the Grand Line, and appears to be next to Antarctica, lays the Mata Nui islands... can you name it as Matorania? Good idea! #Kamchatka, a place in Russia, has a new island just south of it, formed about ten thousand years ago, and it contains the enigmatic Oz and the surrounding lands around it ever since. Let's name it Dorothia in Gale's honor since she left that place with her ruby slippers, so is there no place like home? Well, I think. #Close to the HUGE South America in the African-South American gap are the islands that are the setting of the tale of "Earthsea..." #The island of "Dinotopia" is far off the coast of France. Dinosaur Islands would be exact since you might wanna know if Dinotopia is more likely to be near the islands of where dinosaurs are sapient too (let's take Dinosaur Train for example). #An OTL part of Russia that is near Georgia and Azerbaijan is not a Russian territory anymore (or at least in this timeline). It is the kingdom of wonders and portal closets, Narnia, and this place makes the supercontinent of Eurasia a bit bigger. Why not call it Narniana then? #Far north from Narnia is the land of Nosgoth, which is mostly nearly now a ghost civilization, where vampiric wars and human conflicts with the supernatural had raged on until the mostly unknown "defiance" against "ancient forces" eased their relations. It also makes the supercontinent of Eurasia a bit bigger. To make it a wee bit ghostly, the floating islands of the Ghost Zone from Danny Phantom are there too. #Since the mid-1970s, the once-thought mythical island of Atlantis has emerged from the ocean, with its ruins still intact. Its location was a bit above the space between the southwestern corner of Portugal and the island of Madeira. #In the same time, these two fictional continents that thought to be the mythical "lost lands," Mu and Lemuria, have both emerged from the depths of the ocean, with their ruins also intact. Mu is located in between Hawaii, Samoa, and Tahulti, and making some space for them. Lemuria is located, now connected to Southern India and leaving some space for Sri Lanka, and Madagascar. #At the same time as Atlantis, Mu and Lemuria, the once-sunken lands of Doggerland and Zealandia, a duo of continental fragments, merge from the ocean together. Doggerland, in one hand, which is far east of England, is revealed to be an land of ice and soon, people say, it will be covered in ice, but only parts of it got ice while most have forests, so the icy regions of Doggerland got its name changed to "Niflheim," which is based off of one of these two primordial lands in Norse mythology of the same name, but what emerges next to it is an completely wild and active volcanic island neighbor, which now bears the name, "Muspelheim" (which would be one of the Chaotic Federation's finest military bases). Also, five more islands merged as well. A land where giant human-like skeletons found sticking out of the merged ground, which is known as "Jotunheim." Two lands where mummified bodies of humanoids with pointy ears were found in unmarked graves, and they're both "Ljosalfheim" and "Svartalfheim." Finally, there's a land in the middle of Domicilium, and it's connected to all of the once-submerged lands, where signs of life to all sapient species were subtle, but powerful in volume... let's call it "Midgard." At the center of "Midgard" lays an rock-covered, coral-covered, bare, but somehow, alive ash tree that stands 6-and-a-half miles tall, 10 miles wide and with roots just barely making it to the asthenosphere, plus with sapping bits of magma and lava for something is like photosynthesis, but that's just for below the tree and its heat-sapping. So this gigantic guy seem to be poking out of the clouds, and the tree is called a "yggdrasil." Oh, and that's not just one yggdrasil, but that's just a bunch of yggdrasils in here, so you'll know it's a 149 hectare forested area of yggdrasils, so don't chop it off with something to cut with (like your axe or your chainsaw)! They might burn ya down, so move along folks. Anyways, Zealandia, on the other hand, got most of its lost ground covered, and is now, well, connected to become part of New Zealand. There's nothing special for you guys and gals in there except there's just cities and governments within here I guess, so better let's just change this topic once again, otherwise this long talk could be way boring. #The historical land of Midland and its neighboring lands (Berserk) are located north of Nosgoth, and they make Eurasia a bit bigger too. #The strange Mushroom Kingdom and the nine islands around it are located far from the northeastern coast of the Dominion of Newfoundland; Along with the locations of Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Odyssey spotted across the planet’s front. Also includes Inkopolis and many other locations of Splatoon. #Next to the lands of The Elder Scrolls (or perhaps Nirn for short), just far south from them, are the lands of Zena, Carim, Vinheim, Balder, Astora, Lordran, Catarina and the dry, desert stretch called the Far East, which you can call it as "Darksoulia." #In between New Zealand and the lands of Hunter X Hunter (or better yet to be known as Hunteria) is the landmass called ‘Sanctuary’ (Diablo). #Above these lands that take place on the The Elder Scrolls (or should I say Nirn?), and since it's already part of a landmass arch of Elysium, is the land of Queen’s Blade. Why not you call it Gainosia too? It'll be fine. #Among the ‘fantasy’ lands of northwestern Canada, or the R-Zone (or more likely Megiddo), the shockingly T-rex skull-shaped landmass, called Urth, is there. Roar! #Even if there's sea within the land mass arch, there's a continent located southeast of the land of Queen’s Blade (or better yet, Gainosia), and whenever in this case, that land is the land of Anuire. Within the region of the R-Zone’s (or Megiddo's) "fantasy" lands and Urth, is the land of Mystoerth. Off the shore of the stretch of land above Newfoundland is the spread-like land mass of Ansalon. What's located southeast of Greenland forms the land of Ravenloft, and other scattered lands. Within the region of Canada’s R-Zone (or Megiddo) and near the mainland is the land of Khorvaire. The remains of what's left of the Sahara Desert (due to a successful reforestation program done by the United Nations) is the Tablelands. The land of Faerun is connected to the North Sea. Connecting throughout the land just out of the Alaskan border and located in a way, way north of the Mackenzie Mountains is the land of Greyhawk. The circular land that partially separates Harmonia from Canada (and with its mountain range), is the Outlands. They're all from Dungeons & Dragons. Kinda complexive isn't it? #The island of Sodor is located in the Irish Sea, just off the English mainland near Barrow-in-Furness in Cumbria (Thomas the Tank Engine or Thomas and Friends). Choo-choo! #The three continents that fill the void of Africa while not being next to Asia are the lands of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Let's call it Magiana since these three continents are a bit smaller and are together into one continent, as all can see. #The lands of where the king of the apes, Donkey Kong, rules in, is far off the eastern coast of the "Dark Continent" (or Magiana), and so does the lands of Conker the Squirrel, Banjo-Kazooie and the cartoony-like games from the 90s and 2000s (but why not Rarevania?). In addition, what connects Rarevania is the land where the location of Far, Far Away is at (Shrek), and even fairytale kingdoms and lands too (take Disney Princesses for example). Can you live happily ever after while you get some wacky stuff from these places at the same time? Inkwell Isle from Cuphead is guaranteed to be included too. How about that? #Discworld is located east of Africa. Since the word "world" is another name of a "planet," how about "Discland?" #In the upper part of that landmass arch lay the divided lands of the series, “''Akame Ga Kill''” (or Akame Kills) while in the lower part of the same arch are the lands of the Legend of The Legendary Hero/''Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu'' series also. Good crossover, huh? Don't forget some fantasy anime worlds too (and even the islands from Animal Mechanicals). Yep, and since they're both diverged from each universe, then let's go with Aqsarniit, which means "northern lights" in Inuktitut. And why? Well, because Inuits, Athabaskans and many other Alaska Natives are indigenous to this continent long before these anime-like humans came in. Nakurmiik, Tetsuya Tashiro and Takaya Kagami! Mahsi choo (like what Molly Mabray from Molly of Denali told ya)! #Below the lands of Rarevania (and along with Grandland, a region where Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms took place in), are the land of Runeterra (League of Legends) and the several scattered lands far from it, and don't forget the land of where the Jak & Daxter series takes place in (but let's call it Jakrica). Also, there is the continent of Legendra (Dragon Force) and far east of it, the island of Edoald, a steampunkified land (Wachenroder). #A few thousands of miles below the Grand Line lay the inhabitations of these massive towering gods (while the one is a white organic warrior, and the other is a black, mechanical warrior with one arm off of its body). They had fought a massive battle at one point and was said that they both had to die being locked in their positions forever. Their names were Bionis and Mechonis (Xenoblades Chronicles). A bit above and in-between Africa and Australia are the lands of the new title, Xenoblade X (later known as Xenobladia), plus even a bit of expanded American land is home to an certain boy, with the last name "Universe." Could that be Gemland? #To the left of South America and besides the lands of Rave Master (or you know, Raverica) are is the two continents that are both from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and let's say the land of Nohr and Hoshido. #For Europe, the "twin" continent of Europa resides in the Atlantic Ocean, and is connected by a land corner to northern Spain, above Earthland (Valkyria Chronicles), with a history of an all-out world war 150 years ago {Saga of Tanya the Evil), with the more medieval-fantasy countries that way farther away from the coastline (Madan No Ou No Vanadis), or let's just say Vanadisia, and far north of this landmass arch are the lands of Wecca, Hyponia, Desier, Yurzorea, Tolbyccia, and Ilycca (Tales of Vesperia), or let's also just say Vesperia, plus that's also other medieval fantasy-themed lands as well. #Horizontally under Matorania and far from Africa are these three continents (Suikoden), but let me name it into Suikodenia. #To the left of the land mass arch’s other side are these ten lands where quests are a hot activity to do nowadays and even in the past (Dragon’s Quest), which are a part of the undiscovered "engima" side of the planet. Perhaps Dragonia could be a good idea to be named for. #The land of Roshar (Stormlight) is located northeast of the Antarctic Peninsula. #The only land that has an ever-growing zombie problem in its "lost age" is the landmass that is connected to the northern part of Norway that's going far down on an angle called Agonie [Kingdom of Zombie). #The countries of Kolechia, Republia, Antegria, Obristan, Antegria, United Federation and Arstotzka (Papers, Please), along with Helgha (Killzone) and Furfuri Nagar (Motu Patlu) are located in Northern Luzon, so let's say... Maharlika. It means a "nobleman" in Tagalog. Also includes Igorots, Ilocanos, Aetas, Gaddangs, Ivatans, Ibanags, and more... pa more that is. Mabuhay! #Lands would have these anime franchises that are minorly known to man such as Rage of Bahamut, Casting Magic Devices, the Fate/TYPE series, Chaika; The Coffin Princess, Record of Lodoss, The Vision of Escaflowne, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Rune Soldier, Dog Days, Chaos Dragon: Sekiryuu Seneki, Übel Blatt, Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi Nite, Kaku Tatakaeri, the Dragon Quest series and among others are all being discovered in within the Terra Incognita. Way to go, explorers! #Palkyras (a continent made by HorsesPlease) is located from the west of Gran Colombia. #Tyria (from the Guild Wars series to be specific) is located west of Namibia (or should I say Nambia if I were Trump). #Golarion (from Pathfinder, a spinoff... kind-of-thing of Dungeons & Dragons) is located west of Peru. #Telara (from Rift, and no, not Rift from Fortnite I mean) is located north of Venezuela. But on the bright side, there is Rift from Fortnite! Hence the franchise's name where this would've take place in. What a big bonus, folks. Hooray. Also includes Big Swirl Island from Top Wing, along with the show's other locations. #The Old World of Warhammer Fantasy, or Warhammeria for short, is located very far from São Paulo. #Minecraftia (a world where Minecraft takes place in) is located west of Norway. You can build everything you want, and your possibilities are endless there, just because you'll know everything's blocky right now. Plus, there's Terraria on the bottom as its neighbor. Thirdly, there's Termina. Fourth, there's LazyTown too. Guess we'll have to call it Midgardia then. #Gielinor (from RuneScape) is located south-southwest of South Africa. Back then in 1948, the start of the apartheid era in that country, Gielinor became a refugee for black South Africans to wait out these horrors to end until Mandela took power in April 27th, 1994. Today, there are 100,000 black South Africans within this continent. #The unnamed continent of The Witcher... maybe Witcheria? Well, let's just say it's located east of Scotland. Man, I love giving unnamed places my headcanon names. #Nexus (from WildStar) is located far west of Panama. It's kinda sad to see Carbine Studios shut down with that game. But bright sight, this could live on with Domicilium being as a place where the legacy of that poor game would be in. Rest in peace, WildStar! #Thedas (from Dragon Age) is located northeast of Palau. Thedas is a bit tropical now (with its weather, climate, flora and fauna), but at least there are four seasons and is still mostly temperate in weather, climate flora and fauna. Now everybody in Thedas can get coconuts, so don't have your head get hit by it, or the coconut trees'll know what hit you! #Gallifrey (Doctor Who) may have been destroyed, but its lands are completely recovered to be located somewhere south of Tristan de Cunha. Yay, Doctor Who! #Mewni (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) is no longer a dimension, but is now an island located north of the Brazilian state of Amapa and the eastern portions of French Guiana. #Alagaësia (Inheritance Cycle) is located western part of the Black Sea. Don't let the Russians conquer this continent! #The world of Dragon Ball (or let's just say Gokuvania) is located northeast of Madagascar. Don't you ever do a kamehameha on these poor lemurs.. unless a plague is coming to infect Madagascar. #The world of Bayonetta (or Bayonettania) is located south of South Africa. On behalf of Capcom, let's dance, boys (and girls)! #Elpis (Borderlands) is located east of Papua New Guinea. Takes the same maps as Elpis and Pandora together, oh and not that Pandora from James Cameron's Avatar (so let's just name it into Pandorania). #Digimonia (the lands of Digimon if that's kinda obvious for you) is located on east of Central America. Make sure you bring a Digimon home as your pet. #Alteria (Homestuck) is located north of the Antarctic Peninsula and south of Magallanes. Don't get trolled. #The lands of H.P. Lovecraft (or Lovecraftia for short) is located in the Southern Ocean. Remember not to get haunted by it. #Pandora (James Cameron's Avatar; and not from Borderlands) is located in the Southern Ocean too. #The Skylands (Skylanders) is located in Polynesia. Kia rite! #Erilea (Throne of Glass) is located northwest of New Zealand. Sure there're tons of kiwis out there too. But hence the franchise's name, don't get your bum have cuts if the throne's broken into a something million pieces. But on the bright side, you won't feel a thing! #Tékumel (Tékumel: Empire of the Petal Throne) is located south of Mexico. Flowery, isn't it, just hence the Tsolyani language's phonics, then that would've been done by Aztecs, or ancestors of modern-day Nahuas. Just don't get allergic out there, okay? #Randland (A Wheel of Time) is located southeast of Tasmania. That's where the full-blooded Palawas (or Aboriginal Tasmanians) are taking their last stand there, and today, the last of these full-blooded guys are living side by side together with everyone in Randland. #Pyrrhia and Pantala (Wings of Fire) are both located south of Australia. Everybody loves to see how dragons can be able to pet humans, which they would call it as scavangers instead of either burning them down or freezing them out. Darn miracle. #Encantadia (from Suzette Doctolero's... Encantadia) is located in the eastern part of the Mediterranean Sea. That's where runaway ancient Filipinos discovered there after the Spaniards conquered their homeland and colonized there in hopes that their pre-colonial way of life lives on. Avisla, mon frère! Avila's also included too. #Sansinukob (Bagani) is located east of Quebec. Porquoi? Well, because ancient Filipinos who fled from their homeland after the Spanish conquests did explore this uninhabited island, colonize it and theyt did keep the pre-colonial Philippine lifestyle going on for ages long (and that's where Filipinos can see snow for the very first time)... plus it's been a refugee for the Acadians, Native Americans, British loyalists, Southerners, Cubans, First Nations, Inuits, Metises, Irish, Titanic passengers, Belgians, French, Spaniards, European Jews, Romas, and even North African and Middle Eastern refugees. Maraming salamat po, eh? Oh, and there's even Cubey and Polie from Rolie Polie Olie (which are now small islands instead of being planets) as a bonus! #Toonatopia is located just east-northeast of the Philippines. That's where most cartoon characters would love to live in! Plus they've got a culture, a language, a society and a nation of their own too. And unlike the Philippines, they're rich as heck, and they're almost all the same as Canada too (if the Philippines was like the USA too). Yep, and Toonatopia, like Thedas, has a combined climate and weather (both temperate and tropical, all in one), plus with diverse flora and fauna. #Center City is located around the point where the prime meridian and the equator cross, located in the Gulf of Guinea (Atlantic Ocean) off the west African coast (and that's why it's called "Center City," and the mayor is named Rufus Centerton). Center City is where Căpreanu and his friends visit the most. It is also the home of the House of Fun. Center City is well known for it's many fields, the green, purple, and, blue skyscrapers, and even the Center City Caves. #Star Island is where (some of) the shows and movies of Domicilium are made! Famous people also live on Star Island. At least it's now more better than Hollywood. Also located in the Indian Ocean, near the Maldives. #Park Island is so donut-shaped that this is the home to the biggest park in Domicilium. But watch out! If someone wanders the woods, there're dangerous creatures hiding, and they don't like visitors (except those with high animal charisma like Nicolae Căpreanu)! It's located below that landmass arch, which is called Beringia. #Dillyoko Island bbelongs to a mysterious girl named "Dillyoko." Dillyoko owns the largest amusement park in Domicilium! It's located in the Sea of Japan. #Triangle City is a big city that's famous for its neon lights. Nearly every building has these neon lights! It's also located in the Sea of Okhotsk. #Mystic Jungle is the home to very shy creatures called "butterfly cats." The butterfly cats live in a giant tree. They're sapient, so they have a civilization of their own. It's located near Clipperton Island. #Island Pop Pop is a funny-named place where it's best known for its bubble factory. Located in the southern part of the Great Barrier Reef. #Breezy Island is a very interesting place, because it has sand and snow! What? Well, nevermind of this, because it's located south of Hobart. #Circle Island is one of the bigger islands of Domicilium. It has many different cities in it. Located on the very bottom of Beringia. #Valley Island is one of the biggest islands in Domicilium. It has one small town, while the rest of it, is valleys, mountains and lots and lots of hills! It's situated below Alaska. #When visiting Retro Islands, you'll feel like you just time traveled, but you didn't! Also, two of the Retro Islands don't have color in them! They're all located in Polynesia. #Crystal Island is full of snow and ice. Visitors like to sled and/or ski down the mountain. There is also a hidden village that is the home to the snow rabbits. They're sapient, and this island is located south of Franz Josef Land. #Indictus Desert is full of mysteries, some of which, have not been discovered! There is a small Wild West-themed oasis town called "Gold Star." Gold Star has a train station. The train goes to many places in and around Domicilium. It's located in the Kalahari Desert. #Spooky Island is not much known about what's something in this island, except for its old, empty castle. However, it's being refurbished, recolonized and completely explored by explorers and scientists based on the UN, the ISS and the NASA. Also, it's located near Ascension Island in the south. #You gotta go fast when you come to Mobius, which is also located near the Canary Islands. Sonic and his friends would be so proud if you go there, amigo. #Sera (Gears of War) is located east-northeast of Puerto Rico. Good thing Marcus Fenix and his squad can speak Spanish... ot least Portuguese since Columbus did this exploration job centuries before. #The Garden of Eden is back, ladies and gents! After centuries of rumors about... well... some evolution and creationist debates out there, then... yeah, I guess it's now beautiful than ever. Perfect, isn't it? But no need for such debates, people. Adam and Eve weren't the first humans at all, but they're just descendants of these evolving apes... all according to science, but no offense if you're devout to religion. I mean... hey, what's all the fuss, people? Well, folks. I hope you guys and gals seem tense... but it won't be that anymore if you catch my meaning, but let's go with the Cradle of Humankind, in the province of Gauteng in South Africa, and that my friends, is the Garden of Eden. Ukuqondana? #Looking for something perfect? Introducing Thomas Moore's Utopia. Located far away from Uruguay, it has the finest stuff that you can ever imagine. Not sure if that place's a dystopia or something. #Cockaigne (from The Land of Cockaigne) is just myth... until now! Yep, you heard me right, kids. It's located just south of Western Australia. #Presenting your long-awaited didactic map based by that German dude named Matthäus Seutter, my recently-included Mappa Geographiae Naturalis, located northeast of Tonga, etc., etc., hooray everybody. Oh, wait. That's just what Maurice from Madagascar said when he introduces King Julien XIII... in a damn sarcastic way. Well, let's call it Naturalis. #From the cartographer that brings you Mappa Geographiae Naturalis (and now Naturalis), Matthäus Seutter proudly presents to you (and me) a new continent where you can get what's to answer for you: Where is the love? That's what Black Eyed Peas always like to sing... as long as you go to... Attack of Love, an allegorical map, now known as Lovia. Now emerging to a South Atlatnic Ocean near you. Sounds like a movie trailer to me. #Hear ye, hear ye! Yeah, you heard me right, classical addicts. The world of Pilgrim's Progress (or Pilgrimia) is now on the horizon, standing beside Maldives. Now John Bunyan's gonna be so darn proud. #Here in the continent of Gulliveria, the following contest is scheduled for a... well, an early modern era-styled war thing. In this corner stands Liliput, a country ruled by tiny folks out there. Plus led by the great Lemuel Gulliver, all he needs is some butt-wiping action against their enemy neighborhooding state as this war continues. But on the other corner is the opponent named Blefuscu, a neighbor of Liliput, with also tiny folks as well. Seems that they have a deep hate over Gulliver than what Liliputans did in the first moments of Gully's stay. That's the point. On the other hand, Blefuscu would be eager to expand its territories. Who will win? Who will lose? Just place your bets in, because this is going to be one helluva bang-started war in here in a friendly discussion to see what's good or what'll be the evil virus itself (and if you don't mind and you need a third option, just sue 'em up to end this roundup for a peace treaty). And to top it all off, yeah, I bet they have a bunch of siege engines. Let's get it on! Oh, wait. That'll be the end of Gulliveria. Let's just make this as a cold war... and keep it cool. How 'bout they should go espionage, build enough siege weapons to make 'em fear, race them to space, and have their supporting countries fight other... then let this end with... a rap battle between these two kings? Oh, please. Let this end in a barn. But enough being sorry with myself. Gulliveria has Liliput, Blefuscu, Laputa, Balnibarbi, Luggnagg, Glubbdubdrib and Houyhnhnmia in there too, so I bet that'll be where the Gulliverian Cold War takes place. Well, these buttholes made a mess with these relations right now. Brrrr! In conclusion, let's locate this south of Uruguay. Treasure Island from Robert Louis Stevenson's... Treasure Island is also included here. #Thomas Williams Malkin is an idol. His stories are awesome. We are all his fans, making a continent that's something greater. And it's name is ALLESTONE! Insert John Cena theme, intense applause and airhorns here (but that's optional). Anyway, how about... "we locate it north of Samoa?" Is that a meme, or is it... a good idea? #It's all in The Day's Work with the Sea of Dreams, or let's call it Kiplingica, a unique story made by the one and the only Rudyard Kipling where there aren't a single poem in these stories, unlike his other works. Now there's a pretty different one other than his works, which is made by that same author himself. Exquisite! Let's locate it just a wee north of the island of Hawai'i, and that'll be fine. #Have you seen anything that's underneath the ground other than bedrocks? Then head to Hollow Earth. That's right. Ya'll know what to do. There're stuff inside of it, and it'll be a beautiful day under your world. #How about Burroghania? We'll include a cup of Barsoom, a tablespoon of Pal-ul-Don, a quarter pound of the Land of the Ant Men, two ounces of Onithar and Thenar, a kilogram of the Lost Empire, a gram of Amtor, a teaspoon of Pellucidar, a can of Moon (The Moon Maid version), two half cups of Poloda and Omos, two bowls of Caspak and Caprona, and a pinch of Wild Island. Voilà! We have this place, all made into one continent located northeast of Mayotte. So order up, Indian Ocean! Enjoy your... well, addition (and don't make it as your meal unless most of the ice caps would melt)! Don't worry. It won't expire. #Now let's go to the continent of Zimiamvia, a land of three kingdoms (plus with an extra kingdom). So behind curtain number one is Fingiswold, behind curtain number two is Meszria, and behind curtain number three is Rerek. Plus with Ouroborosia. Made possible by E.R. Eddison, and also just in time for the Zimiamvian Trilogy. Sorry Chaotics, you lose. The UN wins again, but thanks for playing that game, huh? And let's locate it north of New Zealand. #Hey fantasy novel addicts! Time to swallow up, amazon style! The land of Arthur Ransome's Swallows and Amazons has became Ransomia, and now we're gonna point it to... far north of Antarctica. At least it ain't get frozen cold for this, and neither does you folks in here. #Howdy, pardners! Well, ya'll seem to be headin' to one of the high-ridin'-est, rootin'-tootin'-est fantasy places in the world... with a touch of science, and even kah-rah-tay, like what Sandy would do. Don't just ride into the sunset. Ride into the sunrise of Islandia, from Mark Saxton's The Islar (even if he's just a single New Yorker). Welcome to the not-so-bloody first visit to this place. You're a long way south from Texas, farm boy. Oh, and there's a few Mexican's too, so make sure you say hola to these folks out there, whenever they're just native Islandians or not. #Dalarna from The Well of the Unicorn's just located on a wee top of the Beringia landmass arch. Unicorns love this place! #Go hyper with Hyperborea, made by Al Capp! You know folks, it's located northeast of Sakhalin Island. #Straight outta the Indian Ocean, it's Lemuria's crazy brotha named Zothique, from the stupid-dope fantasy novels wit a kick! When I'm called off, I gotta sawed-off! Kick knowledge and bodies are hauled off! You too explorers if you get with me! The Chaotics are gonna have to come and get me, off yo back, that's how I'm going out! For the sucka dumb brothas that's showing out, some start to mumble, they wanna rumble! Mix 'em and cook 'em in a pot like gumbo, going off on everybody like that with bass that's droppin' in your face, so give it up smooth! Ain't no telling when I'm down for a jack move! Here's an old-fashioned rap to keep you dancing with a biblography like Clark Ashton Smith! Yo Carol Jones Dorman, what's the sound of my tool? Now you know that I'm not gonna act a fool! Me you can go toe to toe, no maybe I'm knocking evil suckas out the box, daily! Yo weekly, monthly and yearly until the whole damn world see clearly that I'm down with the capital C-A-S Boy, you can't step to me! So when I'm in your neighborhood, you better duck down, 'cause Zothique will damn sure buck 'em down! As I stay here, believe I'm stomping, and as I withstand earthquakes boy, I'm coming straight outta the Indian Ocean. #Witchania is much appropiate to address the Witch World that Andre Norton makes. West of Banks Island. #Hi-Iay Islands from Gerolf Steiner's The Snouters can be located in the Southern Ocean. #Are the Lands Beyond (or we'll call it Beyondia) gonna be fine if they're located in the North Pacific Ocean? Works for me! #Pierre Berton should be happy if the secret world of Og's located in the Philippine Sea. #Lands of The Dying Earth are located southwest of São Tomé and Príncipe, and they're called Mortem, a Latin word of "death," hence its name. #Step right up and head to Nehwon, located south of South Africa! Tourism packages sold separately. Fritz Leiber is not included. #Come one, come all and head to Prydain. From The Chronicles of Prydain by Lloyd Alexander. Located in the northeastern corner of Greenland. I hope you enjoy your stay. #Rated D for Dune (based on the works of Frank Herbert). Located south of Australia. #Mongo from Flash Gordon is now located very far from Mauritania. Easy, isn't it? Well, Flash Gordon should be so proud if that happens. #Head to Tyros, from John Jakes' Brak the Barbarian. No matter what, it's also located in the Indian Ocean. #What happens when Kanthos, Sulmannon and and Anzor are mixed together like spaghetti and meatballs? Well then, you're gonna get Kanthosia. It's placed there west of Mozambique. #Ahoy, me mateys! Land ho! All hands on deck! Derynia is on the horizon, and it's based on the Eleven Kingdoms from the Deryni novels. For you see, my gentle adventurer, it's located in the Caribbean Sea too. #The pre-colonial African tradition way of life. Isn't it grand? Masks, huts, and traditional food. It seems perfect. But what if it's not? Marafiki, your future may not be as secure as you think. Where will you be when European colonists come. You can secure your clan and your tribe's future by reserving a spot in a fictional continent of Mafrica from Jack Scruby. That's right Umoja. Act now, and your clan and your tribe can wait out the horrors of European conquest, and Heshima, Mafrica will have all the amenties of your ancestor's home, but now it's imporved, upgraded and attractive, and Subira, in Mafrica, you might meet that special someone, just as you would in the African mainland, and in a few short years, you and your fellow tribesmen of Mafrica will repopulate the great tribe before the invasions come in, and Kwanzaa, you'll have lots of swell kids to play with! Reserve your clan spot in a state-of-the-art continent of Mafrica today. Sign up now and prepare for the future! Call now, and remember, tribal and clan chiefs are standing by. Dial 2-888-4MAFRICA. Prepare for the future with Mafrica. Located in the Southern Ocean. May contain winter conditions that would last from June to September. Furs and skins from dead animals required. Conditions apply. #Well, like gag me with a spoon! That's literally gonna be exciting if you go to Shannarania, a continent where Shannara takes place in, and you get four lands: Northland, Southland, Eastland, and Westland. Have a ride. Go there. It's in west of Mexico, ya know. #Tally ho, old chap! And good day to you, sir/ma'am. How about taking a wee stroll to Andelain, located on the southwest of Africa? That shall be a jolly good idea. #G'day mates! Headin' to Myst? Located east of Aussie? Well, ya'll need to be trekkin' out there, and hope there could be more kangaroos and koalas out there, ya see? Hot damn awesome, isn't it? Category:Lore Category:Terms